


un momento

by lilyvalley



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvalley/pseuds/lilyvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do not love thee, Doctor Fell / The reason why, I cannot tell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	un momento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsfilthylesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsfilthylesson/gifts).



_A moment of weakness._

It's the term she ascribes to the memory when she thinks of it now, years later. As she adorns herself in vibrant, lush fabrics and sparkling couture, as if such brightness will hide the tumor that has infected her soul.

_"Would you like me to help you?"_

Sometimes, as she picks out the shellfish and mollusks on her plate ( _anything without a central nervous system_ ), she wonders what price she would have paid if she had only said no. Her prison would have been far less beautiful, but perhaps more of a comfort.

_"What did you expect to happen?_ "

He watches her watch him, or more precisely, he watches her gauge him, to see which days she can retain a little of who she used to be, and which days she dares not even poke the beast that always simmers under his skin. Beast is too vulgar a word for him; beasts are animals of voracious instinct, and even with his insatiable appetite her husband is nothing but precise.

_A moment of weakness._

She fools herself with the singular description, she knows, but every moment she looks at him she wonders when he will finally give in.


End file.
